Implicating Bottles
by moonshinedown
Summary: Harry and Draco go on a business trip. Fluff, horny Harry and missing Draco. One-shot.


Disclaimers: I sadly don't own the boys, the bottles or the hotel.

AN: I went to Vancouver this past christmas and found some amusing shampoo bottles in the hotel I stayed in (Fairmont Hotel for the curious people). They inspired this story that I actually wrote quite a while ago. I found it in my files yesterday and read it again and found it a lot better than at the time I wrote it so I decided to share it with you guys. I'm not planning on continuing it any time soon but who knows what may happen in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry had left for work at 7 and it was thirty minutes past midnight when the cab dropped him off at the hotel. His day had been extremely exhausting and productive and he loved his work but he couldn't wait to see Draco.

He liked that they worked together. Even if they weren't partners anymore it meant business trips were done together for the most part. Draco and work had always been directly linked, it being how they got to know each other.

When Harry had found out his Auror partner was to be Malfoy, he had had a fit to say the least. It had been the first time in a while that his magic had gotten out of control, a lamp almost falling on the minister.

It had nearly been enough to get him out of it but in the end, he had been stuck with Malfoy. Something about how it would be healing for the wizarding community to see Harry and Malfoy working together after the war.

At first, it had been an outright nightmare to work with Draco, the git doing everything in his power to make Harry's life impossible.

Once the head auror had a talk with them and threatened to fire them both though, a truce had been formed.

It took about 4 months for it to evolve into a somewhat awkward sort of friendship and 6 more for them to fully embrace it.

Once they were at this stage though, they were unstoppable. No case was too much for them. People started calling them Potter and Malfoy as if it were one name seeing as they were a package deal, always together.

The gay jokes came too in time and taking everyone by surprise, Draco took them much more calmly than Harry did.

Eventually came the day when they were out at a pub, a bit drunk and Harry finally let show why they bothered him so much. He really did like Draco, no doubt about that after the passionate kiss on the dance floor.

It had been 3 awkward months of just Potter and just Malfoy before Draco had gotten drunk once again and seeked Harry out. It had resulted in one amazing night and their relationship was born.

They had troubling times of course, like when Ginny had come to see Harry. She was apparently still not over him and wanted him back.

Draco had a jealous rage to put it mildly. A mad Malfoy was not a nice sight. Certainly not one Harry liked. Except in bed. Anger sex with the blonde was mind blowing.

He hoped Draco would be ready for some sort of mind blowing sex, Harry thought as he patiently waited for the elevator at the hotel lobby.

It was a nice hotel, mainly decorated in gold. It had a little area to sit in the front and a restaurant were they served breakfast every morning to the left.

What Harry liked best though was the room. It was on the 29th floor and had a beautiful view of the water. It was impressive really.

The left wall was mostly taken up by glass sliding doors that led out to a small balcony. Draco used to be scared of heights and water. Something about a boat that he never wanted to talk about and that he had mostly overcome. But even he had to admit the view was stunning.

Harry was daydreaming about fucking Draco against the glass, looking out at the water, with all the city lights sparkling and Draco moaning under him, finally getting completely rid of his fears when the elevator got there.

He got in eagerly, getting harder by the minute and cursing the little kid who had pressed all of the floors. It would be a long ride to floor 29.

After what seemed like forever, the doors opened at his floor and he all but ran to his room, hurrying to get his card key out.

He bustled in, hoping to find Draco waiting in bed naked for him as he often did. Sadly, luck was not on his side.

Draco was nowhere to be seen and Harry was getting extremely frustrated when he noticed the note and the bottles on the bed.

_Dear Harry,_

_I will be working late today, don't wait up or be surprised if when you wake up tomorrow I'm not there yet._

How fucking typical of Draco to disappear when he had specifically told the blonde how much he had wanted to shag him here. It was their last day on the trip and Harry couldn't believe him.

_I'm sorry, don't think I've forgotten about your little request. I've arranged for us to take a break from work and stay here for three more nights_

Ah. Harry was still a bit mad that he wouldn't get to shag Draco senseless today but he'd get three more nights to do it. All in all, not a bad deal.

Also, his being mad about the issue could possibly lead to that mind blowing anger sex. He was just beginning another daydream when he remembered the letter.

_I was actually in the bath thinking about your promise when I found these bottles._

Harry looked at the bottles, curious now. They were those little shampoo and conditioner bottles they usually leave at hotel bathrooms that weird people collect. Not understanding he read on.

_Just regular shampoo bottles, right? Except they're not. These muggles of yours can actually be amusing at times._

Harry laughed. Ever since the war was over Draco had a newfound appreciation for muggles. He regarded them sort of how one sees an amusing yet somewhat annoying little kid.

_Turn them around. Read the back label._

Harry picked up the first bottle, the shampoo, and read the back label.

This shampoo will wash your hair. And moisturize it. And make it smell wonderfull. And make you look beautiful. And that's it.

It was amusing, yes, but Harry didn't really see where Draco was going with this. He was the one all obsessed with his hair, not Harry.

He picked up a second bottle. The conditioner. This moisturizing conditioner will smooth, soften and perfume your hair. The ones you have on your head that is.

That made more sense. He could now sort of see were Draco was going. Maybe the bottles got more inuendo-ish as they went. He picked up the next.

Shower gel. The label read: this shower gel cleans the body and the mind, as long as you take a shower by yourself. If not, it only cleans the body.

And now he couldn't stop imagining Draco in the shower with him. Against the wall. Cheeks flushed. Mumbling incoherent appreciation at Harry for doing good on his promise.

He loved Draco for being attentive and curious. Had Harry come alone to the hotel he never would have noticed the funny inuendo bottles in the first place. He might just start collecting the things himself after all.

Next and last bottle. The body lotion. It said, this hand and body lotion perfumes, softens and smoothes your skin. For better results, have someone else apply it on you.

It had a little heart drawn next to it that made him smile fondly. Draco knew Harry loved getting things rubbed on his skin by other people.

Being the jealous bastard he was though, he wouldn't let Harry get massages. Didn't like other people touching _his_ Harry. He continued reading the letter.

_I hoped these made your day as they made mine. My favourite was the shower gel. I'm assuming yours was the body lotion. We're gonna have some good shagging and massaging and whatever else you like Drarry time when I get back._

Harry laughed out loud. Draco had once seen a muggle magazine, after the time when he freaked about the pictures not moving, and had noticed the tittle said **Brangelina** in big letters.

He had questioned Harry on it for the next three hours and, after Harry explaining to him about the couple names and how you get them by mixing both of the lovers names, he decided he would make up their own.

From then on, he had branded them as Drarry and had even persuaded a Daily Prophet reporter to put it as the title of an article on their relationship.

_Have a good night love._

_Yours, Draco._

After a good wank Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing tomorrow would be a great day.


End file.
